


Stalker

by BlueDelinquent



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: In the movie, M/M, Murayama is a twink in love with cobra nobody fight me on this, THAT SCENE, cobra pay some attention to ur boy, he thirstyyy, you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDelinquent/pseuds/BlueDelinquent
Summary: There's not enough fic in the H&L fandom and i'll fix it myself if i have to.





	Stalker

The uncomfortable feeling of being watched, something Cobra was all too used to. Whether it was his time with Mugen or his current position as the leader of Sannoh, it wasn't unusual for him to be watched.

Watched by the other members, trying to figure him out, trying to read him. The community that split between seeing him as a saviour and a menace. The other factions of SWORD, always ready for a fight, for a chance to overthrow them. Even the disturbing shadowy eyes he could never pin down, was it Iemura or Kuryu? All he really knew was it was menacing.

He was used to being watched, but this? this was something else entirely. Because he wasn't used to being followed. Not so blatantly at least but what else should he have expected from the person in question?

Murayama Yoshiki, he wasn't really one for subtlety or someone that cared what people thought. Always itching for a fight and practically foaming at the mouth when shit goes down, he was a wild card. You never knew what he wanted or what he would decide to do. One minute he's screaming at Cobra, blood dripping into his snarled mouth and the next he wants to talk, wants advice, wants to know what makes Cobra the leader he is.

Cobra can somewhat guess where Murayama's thoughts are leaning by watching him carefully but even he is at a loss as to why he's following him around in the middle of the day. His scuffed sneakers shuffling along steadily just behind him, no intention of stopping. He also hasn't said a word since he started his little stalker routine, as though him following Cobra was the most natural thing for him to do.

"Murayama..." Cobra finally stops and turns to face him, eyebrow arched in question, Murayama however just grins right back at him and tilts his head slightly. Then silence, he's not offering up any information and they just stand there looking at each other. Something about it feels off, not like the other times he's had a stare down with him, in fact it doesn't even feel like a stare down.

Murayama's eyes are shining with his usual mischief but his grin is not as sharp as usual, his lips soften at the corners and it makes him look younger, maybe even sweeter. Sweeter. The word curls around his stomach and his palms begin to itch, he flexes his fingers. Opens his mouth to say something but his throat's dried up, and the words he was going to say are lost in a haze. 

Murayama shuffles closer, hands deep in his pockets but it's easy to see he's fidgeting. He's worrying his lip between his teeth, a recently healing cut shines, red and bright and it makes Cobra swallow. He watches Murayama move slowly, achingly slow it seems to him, until he's right there, just centimetres from him. He's right there, it echoes in his mind and he thinks its important but he's preoccupied right now.

Murayama, leans against the fence they're standing at and stares up at Cobra. He's stopped biting his lip mercifully but Cobra doesn't know if that was worse or if this was worse. Murayama, centimetres from him, staring up through the edges of his dark fringe. It makes him look young and soft and oh so pliable and cobra can feel the itch in his fingers so much stronger now. He blinks up at him once and opens his mouth to say something, Cobra braces himself because it feels like everything is on the tipping point and this is it, the point of no return, this is where something has got to give. 

But Murayama's words never come out, instead its a shaky exhale and a whine in the back of his throat that sets Cobra alight, his mouth hangs open as his unsaid words evaporate and he darts his eyes around looking embarrassed. The noise was probably an accident and he's probably beating himself up for not being able to get out what he wanted to say but before he can keep thinking about it Cobra moves. 

It's aggressive and purposeful so Cobra can feel secure and confident but the truth is it's a facade because he's just going with his gut right now. This could be a mistake but it feels right. He closes the distance between them, getting in Murayama's face like he's asking for a fight and backing him into the fence, he's crowding him, boxing him in, taking up all his personal space.

Murayama stares up at him just like before but he's not squaring up like he usually would, his body bends and bows to Cobra's movements and it spurs Cobra forward. Murayama's got one hand clutching at cobra's shirt, curled into the fabric and shaking. Cobra grabs the fence behind him, one hand beside Murayama's face and one by his waist and he dips his face in to brush the tip of his nose down the bridge of Murayama's.

It gets him a satisfying shudder and a shaky exhale, the hand in his shirt tightens and tugs him. It makes Cobra smirk even though he's holding his breath at the sight of Murayama looking so soft and vulnerable and wanting. He smells like chalk, the tang of metal and something sweet, maybe its chocolate or maybe its just him. The thought makes him want to bark out a laugh because he can't be thinking Murayama is sweet but here he is. 

He lowers the hand beside his face and strokes down Murayama's cheek, there's bumps and dips of bruises and scars but its soft and warm and cobra's fingers no longer itch now that he has his hands on him. His thumb strokes along his jawline and leads him to burying his fingers in the bottom of his hairline, threading them through the soft jet black hair that had no business being that soft in the first place. He curls his fingers and scratches against his scalp which gets him a startled moan.

It's short lived and slightly choked but it sends Cobra into a dizzying spiral, Murayama's eye widen and he looks embarrassed. He moves his head backwards oh so slightly and cobra knows he's about to move away, he also knows that if he moves now the moment between them snaps like a thread pulled too tight and they'll never get it back. So he yanks him back into place, maybe a little too roughly, maybe he's a little desperate. 

"Murayama..." Cobra whispers his name onto his lips, hushed and slightly imploring, Murayama doesn't say anything, instead he brings up his other hand and grabs onto Cobra even tighter if that was possible, that's all that Cobra needs.

The space between them disappears in an instant and Cobra seals their lips together, it's so much sweeter than he ever expected and he feels like he could drown in it. Murayama's lips are soft and slick, Cobra licks along the healing cut and brings out a whine which stirs him up even more. He licks into his mouth and pulls him in even closer, a fire spreading through his veins, he never wants to let go. 

Cobra circles his arm around his waist and presses him against his body, he was preoccupied with tasting every inch of Murayama's mouth but when their bodies are flush against each others and he can feel the outline of his hip sharp against him he can't help but slip his hand up Murayama's shirt and press his thumb into the indent of his spine.

Murayama moans into his mouth, no longer hiding it, its got a dirty edge to it as he wraps his arms around Cobra's neck and put his hands in the long blonde hair, tugging impatiently and urging him on. Cobra obliges and lets his hand wander farther up his back dragging his uniform up, his other hand starts a descent from the back of Murayama's head down the side and rests on his thigh. He squeezes experimentally to see what happens and when Murayama bites against Cobra's lip he grabs it harder. 

They're impossibly close, the fence cuts into Murayama's back but he doesn't notice because Cobra's fingers are roaming around setting his flesh on fire. Cobra's unending assault on his mouth has him breathless and dizzy but he's happy to run out of air because it drives him insane, the adrenaline he gets from fighting but spiked to a peak, like every nerve on his body is electrified. Murayama can't even help it, he lifts his leg up and presses himself against Cobra, he can feel Cobra's fingers hot against his thigh, squeezing him closer and it makes him twitch his hips into him.

Cobra swears into Murayama's mouth as he does this and he wants to grab both of his thighs and hike him up, push him against the wall and hold him there. In fact that's exactly what he's about to do, neither of them remember or care that they're outside, anyone could see this and even if they can handle themselves it's bound to be awkward. 

A crash resounds around them, Cobra whirls around on instinct, letting go of Murayama's body feels wrong and empty and he can't help but reach back sightly and put his hand against Murayama's leg as if to hold him there. Both of them heave laboured breaths as they look around for the source of the crash and suddenly Murayama whines loudly; 

"Are you fucking kidding me? A fucking cat? It was just getting good and we get interrupted by a fucking cat! Is this is a shoujo manga? Hey!" He grabs Cobra's sleeve and tugs on it impatiently "Tell me is this a fucking shoujo manga? We got interrupted by a cat you know" he frowns but its almost a pout and it makes Cobra smile because its ridiculous but its Murayama and god help him he thinks its cute

"Well uh maybe we shouldn't be trying to fuck in the street?" Cobra ventures jokingly and to his delight Murayama splutters and shoves at him "Let's take this somewhere more.....private" Cobra moves back into Murayama's space and brushes his thumb over his bottom lip. Murayama shudders under the attention and whines in the back of his throat. 

He moves in for a kiss but Cobra doesn't give him what he wants, moves backwards and suddenly the space where he was is empty and it leaves Murayama cold and unsettled, it doesn't feel right. So he walks right back into Cobra's space but the blonde keeps moving backwards, amused grin on his face annoying Murayama even more.

"Hey! Quit it...where do you think you're going?" Cobra's moving down the alley that leads into the street now and Murayama's slightly nervous that its all over so he tries one last thing "Running away?" he grins when Cobra stops in his tracks and turns around. He marches into Murayama's space again, leans down and whispers in his ear,

"Follow me, i said let's take this somewhere more private didn't I?" He trails a finger down Murayama's spine, making him shudder in anticipation "I want to take my time with you" Cobra's lips brush against the shell of his ear and his entire world goes blank, hazy. Cobra walks away with a grin full of promises and Murayama just follows, all he can think of is the ghost of Cobra's hands on him and what lies ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts feel free to ask! Although must warn you i have bad work ethic so u might have to wait lol


End file.
